Altair
Altair Nevarum is a member of the Twilight Company, recently a subsidiary of the Dawn Treaders, His skill with a bow and innate connection with the natural world led him down the path of the ranger. This complements the barbaric style of his adopted brother, Prince Galinis. Recently Altair and the Company reunited with Fenler and allied with the Dawn Treaders. Now they continue their journey to discover the plots of the dark gods that wreaked havoc on all of their lives Description Altair is a cervitaur, a race similar to the centaur. The major difference in appearance is that while a centaur appears half horse, a cervitaur appears half deer. He is around 6 feet tall and 224 pounds.He has blonde hair and hazel eyes. From his forehead sprout a pair of antlers, each with three points. Altair is athletic and slender, but only mildly muscled. His lower portion is covered with brown fur that nearly matches his eyes. White spots speckle his coat, tapering off at the tops of his legs. His underside is a very pale grey, appearing almost white. Personality Altair is reserved and contemplative. He prefers to fully analyze the situation before acting. This makes him an excellent foil to his brother, Galinis, who tends to act rashly. While he wasn't destined to be king like his brother, he may very well have been better suited to it. His major flaw is that he can struggle with making snap decisions. He is brave, however, especially when the safety of his comrades and loved ones are at risk. Abilities Altair's combat training and connection to fairykind has steered him down the path of the ranger. Cervitaur Abilities As a cervituar, Altair is faster on foot than most bipedal races. He can use his front two hooves as natural weapons. He also resistant to being charmed and cannot be put to sleep. Favored Enemy : Giants Altair has developed an intense hatred for giants. He is highly efficient at tracking them and has a wealth of specialized information about their kind. Natural Explorer : Forest Altair is most at home in the forest. He is able to easily navigate the terrain and is also able to very easily feed himself and his companion when in a forest. Fighting Style: Archery Altair has extensively trained with bows and is thus extraordinarily accurate when wielding one. He has also become practiced enough to fire two shots in the time it takes a proficient wielder to fire one arrow. Primeval Awareness By channeling some of his magical energy back into himself, Altair can boost his senses to a supernatural level. He can detect unnatural creatures in the surrounding area. This is especially potent in his favored terrain. Spellcasting Altair has a very limited ability to cast spells. As a ranger, these spells focus on manipulating nature. Signature Spells '''Hail of Thorns: '''Altair charges an arrow with this spell. Upon starting its descent, the arrow radiates a shower of wooden thorns onto the target and the surrounding area. Hunter Abilities Hunter's Prey: Colossus Slayer Altair has a knack for bringing down foes larger than him. His leading shots dig especially deep in foes who are already wounded. Possessions Altair currently has no powerful magic gear. He does, however, own a pair of magical trinkets. These are the seeds of wealth, seeds that can sprout into trees that bear coinage instead of fruit, and invisible ink, which disappears after writing until the right conditions are met to reveal the message. History Origins Not much is known of Altair's birth and life before living in the Kingdom of Nevarum. It was revealed that he must have come from some distance away as Cervitaurs no longer inhabit the areas surrounding the Kingdom. When he was very young he was found by King Nevarum while the eladrin was passing through the woods. The King, who had recently fathered Prince Galinis, took the child in to be a brother and servant to the crown prince.The two grew and quickly became best friends. Altair was always studious and learned much about the sciences, language, military strategy and politics. He also became quite skilled at archery. After the Kingdom fell and he and Galinis were forced into the wild, his bow became his deadliest asset. While he couldn't manifest it into spells as he now can, Altair was beginning to feel the magic of nature and the calling of the ranger. He and Galinis wandered the wilds for some time, seeking a lead on the monsters that destroyed their home and family. The Fallen Arc Escapism Galinis and Altair are hunting a small contingent of goblins, a common occurrence for the pair at this point. Fate strikes this day, however. After slaying their most recent portion of the goblin force, they hear combat further into the woods and decide to investigate. They see a pair of fey, one a nymph and one a Titanian, fleeing and fighting lycanthropes. Galinis and Altair just as the others finish their foes. Introductions ensue, and the four form a group. Unfortunately, the lycans and savages have teamed up as well. The combat culminates in a contest between the group of heroes and a team consisting of a half-ogre and a wolfwere. All but Iza are knocked unconscious and dying, but the group wins the day. The group recovers however and they soon find themselves in a secluded centaur village. Grace of the Fallen While in the centaur village, the group witnesses a falling star crash into some nearby ruins. Galinis joins the group as it goes to investigate.Inside the rubble. They discover Fenler, the godmaegen, as well as a dangerous group of undead creatures. They liberate Fenler and fight their way through the undead, only to have the floor collapse and land them in the caverns below. Here they must contend with a drow patrol before being captured by a small tribe of cave goblins. Luckily they are able to outwit and overpower the tribe, suffering only a few flesh wounds and a close call with a deadly disease. They find themselves near the fey hamlet of Ukt'Vese, and decide to continue their journey there. Under Your Halo Galinis and the company discover Ukt'Vese recovering from a recent raid by the humans from the northern continent. They are informed that a Morwel loyalist named Charlemagne was taken prisoner and carted back to the northern shores.The Twilight Company tracks the raiders back to their ship and sneaks onboard. They overcome the crew and follow its course to Kingsport. Here they find the raiders hideout is actually a the distal branch of a cult. Inside, they contend with many powerful foes, foremost a warlock of the Archfey and the branches leader, a mage. After a tough battle with the mage that nearly kills them all, Izalea is able to set Charlemagne, actually a tressym, free. The winged cat brings terrible news of a certain fallen angel wreaking havoc some distance away.